


Breathless

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Everett has an anxiety disorder. He has a panic attack in front of Kenny, who has no idea of how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

         

 

Lee tried to climb over the wall during one of their runs to the city. Honestly he tried, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe, and his heart started pounding as his fear became overwhelming. His breathing became sporadic as he felt like he was choking. He didn’t even register the walkers outside, or any of his surroundings.

          “Lee what are you doing? Come on!” Kenny called from across the room.

“ _I can’t breathe Kenny!_ “ Lee thought, frozen in place. It’s funny, when you’re having a panic attack it’s kind of like an out of body experience. The numbness is the thing he keeps for a while after having an attack. It’s like you have no energy for days after the attack.

“Lee come on! What are you doing back there?” Kenny calls. _Well breathing certainly isn’t on that list Kenny._ Lee thought, still in the midst of the attack. Kenny jumped to the other side of the barrier they made in the pharmacy and ran over to Lee with concern.

“Lee are you alright? _Come on_!” Kenny called with concern. Lee knew that if he could just _breathe_ then he’d be okay, but the air was foreign in his lungs. The groaning sound of the walkers was getting louder, but he couldn’t feel his own body anymore.

“Lee what’s the _matter_? You’re okay, I got you!” Kenny asked, having never seen his friend this frightened before. Lee was becoming more and more frightened. He couldn’t even think to move anymore, much less control his breathing.

“You’re okay, everything is okay pal!” Kenny told him, trying to calm him down. Lee stared at Kenny though he wasn’t seeing Kenny. He was seeing Kenny as a walker, getting closer and closer, waiting to bite him.

          “ _Breathe_ Lee! Can you _do_ that? In, out. In, out!” Kenny asked. Lee still hadn’t calmed down.

          “It’s me Kenny! Everything is okay!” Kenny told him, trying to make him less frightened. He ended up having to push him outside to get some fresh air because he wasn’t going to move on his own.

          “HELP ME!” Kenny screamed as Lee was still panicking.

          “Lee? What’s wrong man? We’re okay—you’re okay.” Ben told him, trying to calm him down. Lee eventually calmed down though he was very tired now.

          “Lee you alright?” Kenny asked, no longer seeing the fear in his eyes. Lee nodded, too tired to speak due to the panic attack.

          “Good enough for me come on!” Kenny told him as they all climbed in the train. Lee went into one of the box cars after they all got in and closed the door. He then lay down as he was tired from the panic attack where Clementine sat by him, playing with his hair as he slept.

          _Lee’s dream took place in a dark hallway. In the dream he was lost and he kept walking._ Clementine watched him sleep, thankful that he wasn’t having a nightmare for once. When Lee woke again it was night, and everyone else was asleep so he decided to draw in the sketch book he found. He drew a picture of a wolf and a fox with Clementine’s hat on with the full moon in the background.

          He looked around in Clementine’s bag for some mechanical pencils, and he colored it the best he could. He was still tired from the panic attack. After having one it usually takes him several days to recover, which was annoying to him at least. Soon the sun came up and everyone started to wake.

          “Have you been up all night?” Kenny asked, noticing the tired look in his eyes.

          “No.” Lee answered simply, still not having recovered.

          “You feeling okay?” Kenny asked, putting his hand to the back of his neck to check for a fever. He didn’t find a fever, so he relaxed a little as he found a sketch book. He flipped through it until he found the drawing that Lee drew. Lee had put his name, the month, day, and year on it, which Kenny was surprised to see.

          “ _You_ drew this? Holy shit!” He cursed.

          “Well _yeah_!” Lee said while rolling his eyes. Kenny laughed at the expression on his face as he went to the driving area and started to drive the train.

Lee and Clementine watched the distance blur by as they quickly drove out of the city.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not telltale games. I don't own the walking dead.


End file.
